A Stressful Relief
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: What if Scott's mom found out about him sooner? We know she noticed his strange behavior changes, what if she started asking questions. I've though about this many times, and gone through it many times in my head, this time i decided to write it down for you guys.
1. Chapter 1

"Scott, whats wrong? This is your favorite, you'd usually have finished two plates by now."

Melissa was beginning to really worry about her son. He'd been acting strange the past few days and had barley spoken to her, which wasn't at all like him, and now he's not eating his favorite dinner. She knew something was bothering him, she just didn't know what.

"Nothing mom. I'm fine." he replied quickly, never taking his eyes off of his still full plate.

_Not making eye contact. _Melissa though. _That's never a good sign._ "Why don't you look me in the eye and say that? If that's true then it should be no problem."

Taking a deep breath Scott lifted his head looking his mother directly in the eye, for the first time in three days, and repeated his words, careful to keep his voice from shaking. "I'm fine."

Melissa had to admit, he sounded very convincing, and if she were a stranger she'd have believed it. But she was his mother, had seen him grow up, and raised him for 16 years. She knew her son well enough to know when he was trying to lie to her, when he was lying he'd rub his hands over his jeans, probably to wipe off the sweat, something he'd always done since he was a kid. "Bull shit."

"What? No its not." Scott continued to rubs his hands over his jeans. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I'm your mother and I know when your lying," she points to his hands, "and you are lying. So start talking."

"Its nothing mom. Okay?"

"Nothing meaning there is something bothering you. Whether its a big deal or not, I want to know about it."

"Mom... just drop it okay? Its nothing, I'm fine." Melissa noticed that he look down right as he said, "_I'm fine."_ he most defiantly was not fine.

"Scott, I just worried about you, and when I see something is bothering you, I want to know so I can help you. You can tell me anything. I mean that."

"I know you do." He said sadly. "I know you worry about me. And I know I can trust you, and talk to you I just... you don't understand, and I know you want to help me with everything I go through but... I just don't think you can help me this time."

Scott could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, and he knew what was coming. He tried to hold it back, he couldn't lose control in front of his mom like this, but he was really struggling, and it was starting to hurt. His mother saw the look of pain on his face, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Scott, sweetie, are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing mom." He growled, his eyes flashing a bright gold. Scott felt a wave of panic rush over him and saw the expression on his mothers face, her color quickly draining. He jumped up knocking his chair over and ran up stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

Melissa yelled after him, "Scott!?" She was scared and shocked, but he was still her son and she had to find out was going on with him, and what she'd just seen. Though she tried to keep her voice from shaking when she called him, but she couldn't. Slowly she rose from the table, her hands and knees trembling, and climbed the stairs to Scott's room.

"Scott?" She asked in a softer voice, though it was still shaky, and gently knocked on his door before opening it. The scene she saw broke her heart. There sitting on the floor in front of his bed in the dark, was her son Scott with his hood pulled up over his head hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

Her voice softened as she saw how upset her son was, though she was still shocked afraid after what she had seen, she realized it was not him she was scared of, she was afraid for him, especially looking at him right now, seeing him this way. Her voice softened wand was no longer as shaky, though her body was still trembling.

"Hey." She whispered as shes slowly slid down to sit next to her son. He had his back towards her and she could hear him breathing heavily, almost as if he was just beginning to have an asthma attack before it was full blown.

"Do you need your inhaler?" she finally offered, not sure how else to calm his breathing, though what she didn't realize that Scott was breathing like that not because he was gasping for air like she though, but because he was trying to calm himself back down.

"No." Scott's voice was rough, and came out sounding almost like a growl.

"No, just... just go away. Please?"

"That's not going to happen." Melissa reach a hand up to gently rub his back, but as soon as she touched him he jumped almost as if she were going to hit him, she felt his muscles tense under her hand and her heart broke even more. Slowly she moved her hand back and forth in a soothing motion in an attempt to calm him.

"Sweetie," she whispered, her voice broke as she tried to keep from crying, "please, talk to me. Let me help, it breaks my heart to see you like this."

His response was the same as it was when she'd asked him before, though this time he sounded more heart broken, as if he wanted to tell her but couldn't. "You can't help me."

"I can try. Please Scott? Look at me."

He shook his head quickly, "No, no just please leave me alone."

Again she told him, "Not going to happen. Turn around so I can see you."

Carefully she pulled his hood off of his head, placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around to look at her. Reluctantly, he let his mothers hands guide him towards her. He was fully shifted already, and his wolf like features made her gasp, her breath catching in her throat.

"I told you. You can't help this time." Scott's voice broke as a stray tear finally found its way down his cheek.

"What are you?" She asked, her words came out sounding much more harsh than she had meant, almost hateful or fearful. But none of that was true, she was only shocked, seeing the hurt look on his face she immediately felt guilt wash over her.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Its fine." Scott interrupted. "I get it. Your scared of me." he paused for a moment, Melissa opened her mouth to protest but his voice came out first. "Hell, I'm even scared of me." More tears rolled down his face, and with out realizing she was even doing it, the motherly instincts in her just wanted to hug her little boy and comfort him, and that's exactly what she did.

Scott froze. He clearly had not been expecting her to hug him, slowly he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug, still unsure where it had come from.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that Scott. I may be feeling a lot of things right now, shocked, confused, heart broken, and yes even scared. But not I am not scared of you, not for one second. Scared for you, but not of you."

"Your... your not scared of me?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared for you, because when I saw you in here like that, it broke my heart. I don't know what you are, or what's going on, but I know what ever it is, its hard for you, and it scared you and hurts you. And because of that, I am scared for you."

Scott took a deep breath, he felt himself begin to relax, his heart rate slowing back to normal, and his wolf like features melt away as he turned back into himself. He said one word. "Werewolf."

"What?" Melissa asked, feeling very confused.

"Werewolf." He said again, never letting go of his mother. "You asked what I am, so I'm answering you. I'm a werewolf."

Taking a deep breath she repeated the word to her self letting this sink in. "Werewolf?"

Scott nodded softly in her shoulder, "Yea. A werewolf."

"But how? Since when? I don't understand, how could this happen?" Reluctantly she pulled out of the hug so that she could see him, and gently caressed her sons face, tears building in her eyes.

Scott explained everything to her, how he and Stiles had gone into the woods looking for the other half of the body, and how he had hidden behind a tree when Stiles dad caught him, so that he himself wouldn't get in trouble, and how he had landed on the body, then been attacked and bit. He told her about all of the weird things he started noticing the next day, about how he had completely healed by the next night, how he didn't need his inhaler any more, and how Stiles had been the one to figure it out first, and how he hadn't believed him until the full moon. He even told her about Derek and the hunters, and Allison's family. By the time he had finished telling her everything Melissa was completely in tears.

If her heart wasn't broken before, it defiantly was broken now. She couldn't believe everything her son, her baby boy, had been forced to deal with. Once again, she hugged him, this time fully aware she was doing it, as tightly as she could. Scott hugged her back as tightly as he could with out hurting her, since he was much stronger now.

"I love you Scott. So, so much. Don't ever doubt that okay?"

"I know mom." He nodded softly into her shoulder again, "And I won't doubt that. I love you too."

"And don't be afraid to talk to me either. I may not understand all of this, but your still my son, and as your mother I will always be there for you to help, in anyway I can. Even if you just need someone to cry on and hold you."

Scott nodded again, "I know mom, I will. And thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For always loving me, and being there for me. Even with all of this, I know its not easy. For just, everything you've done for me and everything you will do for me. Thank you."

Melissa gently kissed his head before responding, rubbing his back and head in a soothing motion.

"Kiddo I'm your mom, that's kind of my job. I may not get payed for it, even though I should, but its my job."

Scott laughed at that, making Melissa smile, she loved when he laughed. It meant he was happy, and she always wanted him to be happy.

"Hey mom?"

"Yea sweetheart?"

Scott pulled back from the hug to look at her, "Do you think maybe we could go finish dinner now? I'm really hungry."

He smiled a little bit and she laughed softly, glad her son was back to his old self again.

"Of course we can. If you don't mind warming up?"

"Nope." he smiled again, "Not at all. Food is food." Melissa wiped her own tears off of her face, then gently dried her sons face as well.

"Come on. Lets go eat." They both got up and went down stairs to finish dinner, both of them feeling much more relieved now that the big secret Scott had been keeping had been put out in the open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, super sorry for not posting this sooner. Honestly, I've been bouncing back and forth between, writers block and debating if I wanted to do this chapter or not. Well, I decided I'm going to do it. Also, I just wanted to add, I went to let my dog out, and saw it was a full moon. Pretty ironic while I'm writing this story hu? I started a creative writing class at my school recently, and I feel my writing has improved greatly from it. I want your guys opinions. Do you think its gotten better?**

**P.S: **_**aporia99,**_** please update Dry Roads soon!? I'm really looking forward to reading the next chapter. :) if you haven't read it yet, READ IT! Its really good. Thanks for reading, love you all. Enjoy! :)**

It had been a month since Melissa found out that her son was now a were wolf, and she'd gotten pretty use to things the way they were now; how Scott's eyes would sometimes flash bright gold when he got angry, the occasional growl that he would sometimes let slip out when he got frustrated with things and she would pretend not to hear in order to not make him feel uncomfortable about him self, and even all of the things he had to deal with on his own: Derek, the death, the hunters and fights. Thought it still scared her that he would get hurt, or even killed... okay, so it terrified her, but she knew it was something he _had _to do, and as stubborn as he was, she knew she couldn't stop him from doing what he felt he had to do. All she could do was to be there for him in any way she could, listen to his problems and comfort him.

If Melissa was being honest with herself, she could honestly say that she almost completely forgot about it, until this morning at breakfast. Scott was staring intently at his plate, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, similar to the scowl he'd been giving the plate a month earlier when she'd found out what he now was.

"Scott, sweetie, that plates not going to come alive and attack you. Its safe to look away."

A simple joke, in an attempt to make him smile, or even talk, which he hadn't done this morning. She'd assumed it was the break up with Allison making him so quiet.

"I know that mom!" Scott snapped. Then looking up from his plate to her he saw the smile that had been playing on her lips quickly melt away turning into a deep frown, sadness building in her eyes.

"Mom... I..." he sighed feeling like a horrible son.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Its just..." he looked back down at his plate not wanting to meet her eyes as he speaks the last part,

"Its the full moon tonight. It messes with sometimes, make me angrier. I know you were just trying to cheer me up. And I'm sorry." Reaching across the table he took her hand, looking back up at his mom with sadness and regret filling his eyes.

She nodded, "That's right. I forgot about the full moon tonight." Melissa gave him a small smile to show him that all was forgiven. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"No. Not really." he whispered. "All I can do is wait out the shift, deal with the pain, and hope I don't hurt anyone."

"You won't hurt anyone."

"I might. You don't know that I won't."

"Yes I do."

"How?" he challenged.

"Because I'm your mother and I know my son." Melissa said firmly. "You are a good person, and would never hurt anybody yo-"

"I'm different when I'm like that mom. I'm not... I'm not me..."

"Scott. You are going to listen to me, no more interruptions alright? You need to hear what I have to say." At his nod she continued.

"Now, back to what I _was_ saying. Your a good person and would never hurt anybody. You care about every single person you meet, and this past month you have risked you life, more times than I care to see you in danger, to save people. Most of them you've never even met. And you are still you, even when you change. You may look different, but when I look in to your eyes, I still you you in there. My son, Scott McCall. I know that you, this you, will be fighting to keep control. And you _will_ keep control. I have faith in you Scott, and I know for a fact, that you won't hurt anyone."

Scott couldn't help but smile at the certainty in his moms voice as she spoke, how sure she was that wouldn't hurt anyone. She gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze and returned his smile.

"And I'll be there with you tonight too, to help you in anyway I can." She added.

He felt incredible grateful to have such and amazing mom you would be there for him like this. He never even realized how lucky he was to have her until he saw how well she handled all of this, and loved him. she was Super Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by in a blur for both Scott and Melissa. Both had just gone through the motions of their usual schedule, with a few differences for each of them. Scott, like that morning at breakfast, was much more angry all day, he had run out during an important exam in the midst of a panic attack over the night to come. He noticed he could smell things like envy, lust, anger, excitement and joy. He'd gone to find out if Lydia had a thing for Stiles and instead ended up having a heavy make out session with her, the scent of her passion towards him, the full moon, and his break up with Allison getting the best of him.

_ Allison... _He'd just made out with her best friend. _I love Allison, and I kissed Lydia. How could I do that? _Scott thought. He felt like a royal piece of crap, he was the worst boyfriend ever. No, he wasn't dating Allison anymore, but he still loved her, and he did a bad thing; to Allison and his best friend. At lacrosse practice, he gave Danny a pretty bad bloody nose, he didn't care at the time, but he knew that was the full moon talking. Danny was a good guy, he didn't want to hurt him. By the time he got home, he felt like hitting himself upside the head with his and his mom's favorite weapon against intruders; their trusty baseball bat. He knew he'd heal from any injuries he gave himself, but that's an image he did not want his mom to come home to, so he decided against it.

Melissa spent the day running her rounds at the hospital, checking on the patience and giving them their medicine. With a few slight changes. First, there was one man who came in because he sat on his TV remote and it got stuck, he swore he was wearing pants when that happened; even took the time to put on sweat pants before he came here, though Melissa didn't know how that could be possible unless the remote at a blade attached to rip through his jeans, which it didn't. "_He was pants-less!"_ her fellow nurses gossiped all day. _"There's not other way that could have happened." _as funny as it was, she still felt bad for the poor guy, after all, that had to be embarrassing.

Then came the small boy and his mother, she was a single mom like her, and she sympathized their situation. The child was only 13 years old, he had been sick for a long time, but seemed like he was getting better, until a few days ago any way. Melissa couldn't help but think about her own son, Scott, every time she saw them and how she would handle being in in their situation. _I couldn't._ When Melissa finally got back to the house, _home sweet home,_ all she wanted to do was hug Scott and take a long hot shower. But it was already getting late, and she knew was was coming soon. She was not about to leave Scott to deal with an other full moon by him self. Sure, he'd have Stiles there for him like the last time; he should be arriving any minute, but _she _was not there for him the last time. She felt like _she needed _to be there for him this time, as him mother, it was her job to comfort him when he needed it most.

Her thoughts on how she could help her son tonight were interrupted by a firm steady know on the door, since their door bell had short circuited a few years back and they had been unable to afford a new one. In the short time it took her to walk the five steps to the door, Scott had managed to run down the hall, leap over all of the steps in one jump and reach the door landing next to her on both feet.

"Mom..." he mutter feeling a bit self conscious realizing she had witnessed his wolf like acrobatics.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home."

"Just got here a minute ago." she said, acting as if this was a normal thing that happened everyday to all moms and sons.

At that Scott answered the door for his best friend. "Hey Stiles. Come on in." Melissa noted he was carrying a black duffel bag in one hand. "What's that for?" she asked quizzically pointing at the bag.

"This?" he asked. "Its for uh... you know... its uh, its just in case."

She started to ask what _"just in case"_ meant, but looking the two boys over and seeing out uncomfortable the both got, studying their shoes the way they _should_ do with their school work, she decided better not to press the matter any further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, so I'm on summer break now, which means I should be able to update more now, with the exception of the week I'm in Florida (June 23-June 30.) I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please!? Oh and... *does a drum roll* ONLY 11 MORE DAYS TILL SEASON 3 GUYS!**

Both Scott and Stiles made it clear that they were hungry, and after the day she'd had, she was not going to argue. Melissa made a quick sandwich for the three of them with a pile of chips on the side, needless to say the boys finished their food first, like always. Some times Melissa would wonder if they even tasted the food as the inhaled it, but they'd always comment saying it was good when they were done, usually followed with a loud burp from Stiles. "Its a compliment!" he would insist, "In some countries its considered rude _NOT_ to burp after a meal." She knew he was right, but in _this _country, it was considered disgusting.

The boys stayed at the table with her while she finished her food, making sure she could actually taste it, and made small talk with her. Though she noticed Scott did not go into much detail when asked about his, only said, "It was okay, I made co-captain." Then quickly changed the direction of the conversation; before she even got the chance to congratulate him, back to Stiles, who talked for a good solid 10 minutes about how excited he was to have finally made first line, even if it was only because of a Pink Eye epidemic on the Lacrosse team.

As Melissa finished her dinner the three went up to Scott's room to prepare for the night ahead. Her son checked, double checked, then triple checked the windows to be sure they were locked and could not easily escape from them. Stiles dropped his bag on the floor with loud_ cha ching _sound, only making Melissa wonder even more about the "_just in case" _precautions were inside of the bag.

Again Stiles reminded her; "Only use these if you have to. It'll be hard for all of us," he glanced at Scott, "But if he loses control or tries to run, we'll have to use it."

"What is it exactly?" She asked again.

Making a face like he didn't want to do what he was doing, Stiles bent down to unzip the bag pulling out long chain links and a pair of and cuffs. "Like I said, it'll be hard for all of us." then lifting the chain links added, "Last resort. Cuffs first."

Melissa looked at Stiles as if she was trying to determine whether or not he was serious, then seeing Scott looking down at the now empty bag, she knew that Scott was fully aware of what Stiles had just said, and was willing to do it if it meant not hurting any one. Suddenly she was reminded of their conversation they had over breakfast, how depressed Scott had seemed. _"I'm not me when I'm like that." _He had said. She hated hearing and seeing him so depressed, it broke her heart.

"Okay." she finally said. "But only if we really have no other choice."

Melissa hated the idea, of her son being chained up like a dog, he may be a werewolf, but he was still a person. The term werewolf literally translated to _Human-Wolf, _something Stiles had told her shortly after she had first found out what her son was. Scott, though part wolf now, was still human too. Stiles put the items back in the bag leaving it unzipped for easy access, Scott made a pained face and slid down to the floor at the base of his bed.

"Its happening." he whispered, placing his head in his lap resting both hands on the back of his neck.

"I can feel it." Scott added for his mother, in case she was unaware that he could feel the change in his body from the full moon.

Stiles took a few steps back pulling the beg with him, and sits down leaning against the wall before making an over exaggerated hand gesture motioning for her to go do her motherly thing and help Scott, not that he had to tell her to help him. She'd already promised she would. Melissa took a few steps towards her son and sat down beside him, instinctively putting an arm around him and rubbing his back. She could hear his breathing pick up, like that night a month earlier when she'd seen him change for the first time. A part of her still wanted to reach for his inhaler to give him, a left over habit from when he was younger, from before his asthma was fixed, but knew it was just the full moon, and the change his body was going through making him breath the way he was. She could feel Scott's back grow warmer under her hand, sweat beginning to soak through his shirt and jacket. He moved away to pull both off, and she noticed that the rest of his body and face had sweat glistening on his skin too.

Melissa wrapped both arms around her baby boy, no matter how big or old he got he would always be her baby boy, and took some comfort in the fact that instead of pulling away he leaned against her.

"Mom?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?" She found herself running her fingers through his hair, which was now damp as if he'd run through a rain storm from the car into the house, her other hand staying on his arm.

"How..." Scott paused to take in a deep breath, "How are you staying so calm right now? I mean, I can hear your heart beat, how can you not be scared that I might hurt you?"

"Because your my son. I carried you for nine months, watched you grow up, held you when you had a bad dream or got hurt. How could I be scared of the kid I raised?" she paused to kiss his head. "Your my son and I love you. No questions, and's, if's, or but's about."

He nodded slowly and she could tell by his face that the pain was getting worse for him, looking at her son, worried seeing him hurt, she watched as each of his finger tips grew long sharp claws. She felt his the muscles in his body tense.

"Mom." he gasped out, his voice sounding from like it did the last time, he looked up at her with his golden eyes and elongated canines, "Mom, you have to go."

The look on his face screamed, "_mom, don't leave me, please stay!" _but looking at him more closely she understood, he _wanted _her to stay, needed her, but he also couldn't risk hurting her. She saw it in his face, the closer he got to fully shifting the harder it got for him to keep the wolf side of him in check, and he didn't want to risk control with her being so close to him.

_ I don't want you to leave, I need you, which is why you have to go. I can't hurt you, _Scott thought to himself, hoping his mother would understand. "Please mom." he said again. "Go." He had tears in his eyes now, as did his mother.

Reluctantly Melissa nodded, kissing his head and looking him over one more time she let go of him and backed up towards the door, never taking her eyes from her son. Her and Stiles left the bed room closing the door behind them. Scott climbed to the door and locked it then crawled back to his spot by the bed, keeping a safe distance from all exits, just like he and his best friend had planned earlier that day, and Stiles checked on the other side of the door to make sure Scott had locked himself in. Turning Stiles saw Melissa had crumpled to the floor and was beginning to cry.

"You alright Ms. McCall?"

"No." She shook her head as more tears fell. "No, I just saw my son turn into a werewolf, in pain and I couldn't do anything to help him. I couldn't make the pain go away this time."


	5. Chapter 5

******Review please!? As someone who wants to be an author someday, the reviews really help. I love reading them and know what you think of what I write. I get happy every time I see I have a new review. Please and ********thank******** you. :)**

Melissa paced back and forth, walking the perimeter of the hall, she had spent the past half hour venting all of her worries to Stiles, only to discover that he had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall very early on in her rampage. In frustration she continued her pace, back and fourth, back and forth; hoping to ware her self out until she could just lay down and pass out from exhaustion. But no such luck. She pace, took a shower, ate half a bag of chips, bit off all her nails, and paced some more. Finally after hours of worry the sun began to rise, along with Stiles.

"Gah!" Stiles, complained, "Never sleep sitting up against the wall. Leaves a nasty kink in your neck."

The boy stood up and stretched, cracking various parts of his body working the kinks out as he did so, making Melissa cringe. She knew cracking like that repeatedly would cause arthritis, she'd always scolded him for doing that, but was not in the mood to do so now. ___Now_, all she wanted was to kick open Scott's bedroom door, run in, and hug her little boy.

"I know, I know. It bad for me, and all that junk, bla bla bla. But I can't help it, it just feels good to..."

Stiles continued to ramble on about why he would crack his joints in the morning, how he was stiff and sore until he did, but Melissa wasn't listening. She was staring at the door, urging it to open with her mind, for Scott to walk out rubbing his eyes asking what was for breakfast just like every other morning. Only then would she allow herself to feel relief.

Minutes passed, though it felt like hours to her, and still no sound on the other side of the door that blocked her from her son, no turning handles or shower running. Nothing. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and tears from her lack of sleep, but her body and mind felt none of it as of yet. Finally she couldn't stand waiting anymore. Turning to her sons best friend, who was now casually popping his knuckles as a yawn escaped his mouth, she burst.

"Where is he Stiles? The sun is up, its now..." She paused to look at her watch, "8:30am, shouldn't he be out here by now? He should have shifted back and been out here by now right? You've been through this with him before, how long did it take last time?"

Panic washed over her as she had a sudden, horrible thought occurred. "Oh no... no, no, no no... What if he got out, what if he's hurt, wh-"

"What if he hurt someone else?" Stiles added helpfully rubbing the back of his sore neck.

"I don't care. I mean I do, but most importantly I want my baby to be okay... what if one of the hunters got him? Or the Alpha I..." she trailed off not really sure where to go from there.

"Relax Mrs. McCall. I'm sure Scott's fine, he should be out soon. Maybe he just fell asleep last night and hasn't woken up yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some morning business to attend to... if he's not out when I get back, we can break the door down to check on him."

With that idea, which Melissa was wanting to do with out waiting any longer, Stiles shuffled off in the direction of the bathroom. She continued her pacing of the halls perimeter, picking at her nails nervously when she heard a soft voice from behind her.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Scott." She let out a deep sigh as she filled with the relief of seeing her son, she rushed forward pulling him into a quick hug before moving to see his face.

"Am I okay?" She let out a week laugh, "I'm more worried about you. I was beginning to think you left last nigh and someone hurt you. I had you pictured bleeding to death out in the wood somewhere, me and Stiles were about to break the door down here in a minute."

"No, I was here all night. Mom, I'm okay." Melissa nodded in response, never taking her eyes off of him, Scott could still see the worry on her face though, could hear her heart beating quickly, and knew there was more.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"Yea, I just... Scott your my son. Its my job as your mother to protect you and keep you safe, make you feel better when your hurt, physical or emotional, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't protect you when you got attacked that night, from the alpha in the school. And I couldn't fix things for you last night. I saw you in pain and all I wanted to do was make the hurt go away but I couldn't..."

More tears fell from her eyes, but this time not from lack of sleep.

"Mom..."

"Do you have any idea what its like to see your child in pain and not be able to help? Let me tell you, it's the worst feeling in the world." Melissa was fully crying now.

"It made me feel like a bad mom... not being able to fix all of this for you."

"Mom." Scott said more firmly this time, his voice soft. "You are ___not_ a bad mom. Your a great mom, I couldn't have asked to have a better mom than you. Look at me, I turned out okay right?"

Melissa nodded, "You turned out great, and honey I couldn't be more proud of you but-"

"No but's. Listen. A huge part of who I am is because of you, what you taught me and how you raised me. You made me who I am. If you were a bad mom I'd have to be a pretty bad person. And you just said I turned out great; that you were proud of me, which mean a lot to hear you say that by the way. So there's your proof, right there that your a good mom."

"I just wish I could have helped you last night. Made the pain go away."

"You may not have been able to make the pain go away, you did help. You do help. Just the fact that I have you here, that you still love and support me, it helps a lot. Lets me know I'm not alone through all of this, and I'll always have someone there for me, even if no one else is. Lets me feel, on some level, semi normal, like a 16 year old boy and not some monster out of a horror flick." He let out a small laugh, look at her. "Okay?"

"Glad I could help." she offered a week smiles to him. "Yesterday, in the hospital, This 13 year old boy and his mom... the kid had been a long time patient, he was so sick... we though he was going to get better, he started improving, then things got bad again. Yesterday he..."

Melissa paused letting out a small sob. "She was a single mom like me. Last nigh when I saw you in pain, I finally understood how she felt, watching her child suffer, not being able to help. Then this morning when I thought something happened to you... and you running off to help people all the time. I know you need to help them but it scares me that you could get hurt,or worse. If I ever lost you Scott I just don't think I could handle it..."

Scott hated seeing his mom so upset, so scared, he didn't know what he could say to make her fears go away, make her feel better after what she's just told him. But he did what he could. Reaching out his arms he pulled his mother against him hugging her as tight as he could with out hurting her, tears spilling over from his own eyes now.

"Its okay mom, its okay. I'm here, I'm safe, everything is going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. You won't lose me mom, ever, I'm right here, and I'm going to stay here."

He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, he could smell her shampoo she had used the night before, her worry and fear, her relief she was now beginning to feel as they held on to each other tightly; as if their lives depended on this one hug in this moment. He felt her body relax as she took in deep breaths, he could hear her heart beat slowing back to its normal rhythm. Melissa noticed that Scott's muscles felt more relaxed then they had last night, less tense. She held him so close to her that she could feel his heart beating inside of his chest, she heard him breathing in her ear and felt his warm breath; a reassurance that he really was okay. That he was alive and safe like he had promised her.

As if on cue, Stiles came back to ruin there mother and son bonding moment. "Alright, who's ready break down a door!?" He announced re-entering the hall, rubbing his hands together with mock excitement.

The little family laughed from where they were standing, breaking the hug.

"Morning Stiles. Perfect timing as always." Scott teased with a big grin on his face, "ruining a perfectly good moment." he shook his head disapprovingly just to add to his words.

"Ha Ha, very funny Scott." Stiles said, his voice laced with sarcasm, though Melissa and Scott could have sworn they saw him fighting back a smile. "Your mom was going nuts out here man. What took you so damn long to get your little werewolf ass out here hu?"

Scott shrugged, "Rough night? Any way, whats for breakfast? I'm starving."

___Just like old times, _Melissa though, a smiles on her face. "How's pancakes sound?"

Both boy cheered and raced down the stairs a head of her, clearly they aproved.

******THE END!**


End file.
